I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to powder compacting apparatus and, more particularly, to an apparatus which will produce a final product within very close dimensional tolerances and with uniform density.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is concerned with improved tooling for use in powder-compacting presses such as are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,826,559; 3,775,032; 3,730,659; 3,726,622; 3,645,658; 3,574,892; 3,561,056; 3,415,142; 3,344,213; and 3,328,840, all of which are assigned to the same assignee as the present application.
In the powder-compacting presses disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. patents, the articles are compacted and formed in a multi-cavity die forming part of a punch and die set, with the finished articles being automatically ejected from the die cavities, picked up by a vacuum pick-up head, and conveyed into suitable receptacles. A work station positioner assembly, which is part of the press, is mounted angularly movable transversely over the die plate and carries a powder dispenser, an anvil and the pick-up head. The powder dispenser, which is supplied with powder from a primary powder supply means connected thereto by means of a flexible tubing or the like, is first positioned over the die cavity or cavities which are thus filled with powder as the punches are displaced downwardly so as to draw a predetermined amount of powder into the die cavity or cavities. The dispenser is then removed from above the die cavity or cavities by the subsequent angular motion of the station positioner assembly, and the anvil is, in turn, positioned over the die cavities. The anvil is clamped over the die cavity by means of a pivotable clamp supported above the anvil and actuated in timed relation with the movement of the punches. The anvil is held down with sufficient pressure to permit the compaction of the powder against the anvil as a result of an upward motion of the punches into the die cavity or cavities. The anvil is then removed from its position over the die cavity or cavities and is replaced by the pick-up head by a further angular motion of the work station positioner transversely across the face of the die plate. The punches are displaced upwardly so as to bring their upper ends in substantial flush alignment with the upper surface of the die plate, such that the finished compacted articles are ejected from the die cavities and picked up by the pick-up head. As the result of a return angular motion of the work station positioner to the initial fill position, the pick-up head is removed from over the die cavity and is disposed over one or, if a plurality of die cavities are employed, a series of discharge apertures arranged in a disposition similar to the arrangement of the die cavities in the die plate, and the finished compacted article or articles are drawn, as by vacuum, through the discharge aperture or apertures into a container or separate containers.
In copending applications, Ser. Nos. 619,855 and 761,003, which is a continuation of application Ser. No. 619,898, now abandoned, filed of even date herewith, tooling arrangements for compacting articles from powder material are described in which a mold cavity is defined partly by the end face of an upper punch projecting through an anvil element above the die cavity, partly by the die bore wall and partly by the end face of the lower punch.